Sample MST3K Episode Listing
The movie Where applicable, this is where you should put a *very* *very* short synopsis of the short. This is where you should put a *very* short synopsis of the film, with a minimum of links. All significant information should be moved to the film's own page. The episode Host segments There should be a brief overview of the "plot" or "theme" of the episode, if there is one. This is followed by the host segment listings in the following format: Prologue: Crow and Tom experience the "best friends" stage of their development, but quickly grow out of it. Segment One: Tom disses Crow behind his back. The Mads have developed the router Ouija board; now they can contact the spirits of dead woodworkers. Joel and the Bots demonstrate their Funny Gag Fax, a modern variation of the old squirting telephone gag. They demonstrate it on Dr. F. :Music break: Info on what music is played at the break Segment Two: Inspired by the smoochers in the movie, Tom wants to make out, but he doesn’t know how. Crow, Gypsy, and Magic Voice all turn him down. Finally Joel plants a big ol’ wet one on him! :Music break: Info on what music is played at the break Segment Three: Wearing wigs resembling the hairstyle from the girl from the movie, it's Earl Hollimania! Mainly because the kid who plays Stan vaguely resembles Earl Holliman. :Music break: Info on what music is played at the break Segment Four: The Rip Taylor Trio! The guys gad about like three Rip Taylors, complete with bad toupees, ridiculous moustaches, obvious prop humor, and glittery confetti. They say, "C’mon, laugh! It’s funny!" repeatedly :Music break: Info on what music is played at the break Segment Five: Joel and the Bots offer proof that filmmaker Larry Buchanan "just didn’t care", and it's rather convincing. Larry Buchanan visits Deep 13 and essentially confirms their suspicions. Stinger: The greasy drifter in the multicolor striped sweater dress Obscure references Subsections should only be used if there is a short. Only one section, not the two that were used in the past. Please note the slight change to the formatting of the riff listings. It will help with readability, as it makes each listing "pop". Name of the short *''"Here's where the riff goes"'' :And here's where you explain it. Be sure to use proper formatting of titles and any links to Wikipedia. *''"Another quote or riff"'' :Another explanation. Multiple entries should be in chronological order. Name of the movie *''"Same deal."'' :Ditto Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Joel Hodgson - Joel Robinson *Trace Beaulieu - Crow T. Robot / Dr. Clayton Forrester *Kevin Murphy - Tom Servo *Frank Conniff - TV's Frank Guest cast *Michael J. Nelson - Larry Buchanan MST3K crew Full crew Production * Here you can put notes on the production of the show (not the featured movie). * They should be bulleted. Goofs * Actual errors in production that made it to air, not "happy accidents". Those go in "Production". Video releases Here you should make a list of every home video release of the episode, with appropriate links (if any). Cover photo on the right. *Maybe it came out on VHS *Then DVD *Then it was released as an extra on a Blu-ray *Is it on iTunes? *amazon? *vudu? *VHX? Gallery Here's a place for a gallery of images related to the episode (ads, screen caps, publicity photos, etc.) References Only use this section if you have actual references. Like this one Category:Sample pages